Lorien Legacies: The Power of Lorien
by Jayme112234
Summary: Avalon, John, Six and Sam must now find the 4 missing Lorien crystals to return home, while Camden and the others search for the last remaining Garde before the Mogadorians do. But things are never easy... No.4/OC. Sequel of Lorien Legacies: The Beginning
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Introduction**

Before my planet was destroyed by the Mogadorians, the council of elders devised a plan to ensure that no matter what happened the people of Lorien would live on. The elders decided to create five crystals that would be able to restore the planet of Lorien to its former glory when they were brought back to Lorien. The main crystal was given to my granddaughter in hopes of keeping to safe when she was sent to earth with the other Garde that were saved from the destruction.

The council helped me reach twelve years into the future to inform Akela of her task, she is our last hope as a descendant of the old council. Akela must now find and collect the crystals that will not only allow her and the surviving Garde to return to Lorien, but will also help her restore our once beautiful planet.

Akela is currently traveling in search of the first crystal in South America with the help of her bonded, Four and another Garde, Six and a human, Sam. The task that I have left for her is a difficult one and I know the road head will be fraught with danger and now not only does Lorien's fate rests on her shoulders but the fate of planet Earth as well.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	2. Chapter 1: The Search Party

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Search Party.**

Running a hand through his blonde hair, John sighed as he watched his girlfriend who was meditating by the camp fire; they had set up camp for the night in the amazon rainforest. They had run into a few Mogadorians here and there, but for the most part it had been a quiet trip for the team; Six was running a quick patrol around the area while Sam was collecting some firewood. A lot had changed in the month since they had left Paradise, John and Henri had become fugitives back in the States after Mark's dad had raided their home and found several surveillance cameras, he had branded them terrorists and had spread the word that they had kidnapped Sam. Since John Smith was a wanted man now, Avalon and Six had worked to change him back into Daniel Jones until it had all blown over; however John had refused to dye his hair back to brown and had remained a blonde. Avalon was a little luckier since she was technically dead according to several police reports, so the brunette didn't have anyone but the Mogadorians looking for her. From what the group had heard from Mark and Sarah, there had been several secret service agents investigating what had happened in the quiet town and that there was clearly something more going on. Avalon had no choice but to start keeping an eye out for not only Mogadorian problems but now human ones as well and she was grateful that at the moment they weren't being tracked.

* * *

Meanwhile in Spain, the other Garde were having a slight problem in tracking down the other members of the group; they had managed to track one down to a nunnery but only Leila would be able to go and get her. Leila slowly walked up the steps to the nunnery, she hurried towards the door and knocked before she laced her fingers and looked down at her hands. The woman, who answered the door, was wearing a traditional habit and held a stern look on her face; "How may I help you my child?" the nun said stiffly as she looked down in disapproval at Leila. The brunette looked up at her shyly, she hoped that this would work since they needed to get to the Garde that was inside and they couldn't wait. "I have come seeking enlightenment sister, I used to be a member of a convent in America but I had to leave to care for my elderly grandmother," Leila lied knowing that this would soften the nun before her up; she watched as the nun smiled at her before she allowed the brunette inside. "Of course my child, come in, come in, come in," the nun said as she ushered Leila inside, she smiled at the young woman before she started to lead the brunette to meet with the mother that ran the convent. Leila was a little surprised that she was able to keep up her lie as she spoke with the higher up members of the convent; she nearly rolled her eyes when they'd decided to start calling her Sister Mary Wicks, so that she could 'renounce all of her sins'.

As she walked down the corridors with the Mother Superior, she spotted a woman with deep red hair talking to a younger woman who seemed panicked; she furrowed her brow concerned as the Mother Superior stopped. "Sister Adelina, this is Sister Mary-Wicks, she is new here; I was wondering if your daughter would take her to her new room. There are something's I wish to discuss with you," the Mother Superior said making the other woman nod her head before she looked at the young woman that stood next to her annoyed that she was again being ignored. "Of course mother, Marina," sister Adelina said as she nodded to her daughter before she left with the Mother Superior; Marina frowned as she watched her mother leave then she shook her head and looked at Leila, who offered her a small smile. "This way," Marina said annoyed as she started to lead Leila down the corridor, she couldn't believe that she was stuck doing this while she was in grave danger; Leila swallowed hoping that finding the other Garde would be easier than it had been before.

* * *

Avalon sighed as she moved from her place of meditation, she ran a stressed hand through her hair as she noticed that the others were watching her curiously; she knew that they were curious about what she had seen. "Everything looking okay, Leila's joined a convent to find Seven and the others have headed over to France, they think they'll find another Garde there," Avalon said as she moved to stand next to John while Six nodded her head; the blonde pushed herself to her feet before she head off into her tent making Sam look confused. "It'll be okay," John said as he wrapped his arms around Avalon, he knew that she was starting to stress herself out and he worried that if she didn't calm down then it was going to affect her legacies. "Will you be taking first watch again?" Avalon asked as she looked at Sam curiously, she knew that Six and him weren't getting a long right now and the brunette hoped that the blonde would soon stop fighting with herself about what Avalon had seen. "Yes, it means I will be spending less time with her," Sam said annoyed as he glared over at the tent that he shared with Six; he furrowed his brow as he looked back at his friends, who grinned at him. "What do you know that I don't?" he asked as he looked between the two, he had a feeling that he was being kept in the dark about something. Avalon grinned at him as John laced their fingers and slowly started to lead her back to their tent for the night; "Don't worry about it, it'll all work out," the brunette said as she winked at Sam, who cursed slightly at her making Avalon and John laugh.

It wasn't long before the camp fell into a peaceful silence surrounded by the sounds of the rainforest; Sam sat at the fire as he tried to work out what Avalon had hinted at while Six lay awake trying to ignore her thoughts about a certain human. John and Avalon were laid curled up together in their own tent, the two of them content as they listened to each other's heartbeats and breathing; they knew that soon these quiet nights together would end. "What's really worrying you?" John asked as he looked down at the brunette with his blue eyes, he knew that there was something more bothering his girlfriend. "Something just doesn't add up," Avalon said annoyed as she looked at John, she didn't like not knowing and right now something had slipped under her radar; it worried her what she could be missing. John tilted his head confused making Avalon sigh as she sat up and looked at him, "It's the Government… I can't see what they are planning," Avalon hissed annoyed; she didn't like this and she knew that it was going to cause them problems. Suddenly the air was filled with a pain filled scream making the couple look at each other concerned before they pushed themselves up and out of the tent to discover what was going on.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Being Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Being Captured.**

The scene that greeted John and Avalon outside of their tent wasn't a pleasant one; they stared shocked at the number of men in military dress that were gathered. Six was kneeling next to an unconscious Sam, who had been the one to scream alerting them that something wasn't right. "You didn't need to shoot him," Six hissed as she glared at the men before them, Avalon glanced at John wondering why she hadn't seen this coming; even John looked stunned that they had been this caught out. The man who seemed to be in charge looked over the three Garde and smirked thinking of how easy it had been to find them; he had thought that there would have been more of a challenge in tracking the three aliens down. "I am Agent Simmons from Sector Seven," he said introducing himself, he had to admit that when he had been told about this mission, he had expected more of a fight from the aliens that had invaded his planet and caused his country so much trouble. Simmons over looked the small group and stared straight at Avalon making John slowly ease the brunette behind him; he didn't like the sudden attention that the man had for his girlfriend. "So you're from Lorien," Simmons said as he nodded at the armed men, he noticed the hardening looks on the Gardes face and he knew that he was going to get promoted for this. Avalon sighed before stepping out from behind John, Simmons grinned knowing that the brunette knew there was no escape, "What makes you think that?" she asked innocently making him frown instantly; he knew that she was important and he couldn't risk losing the three Garde in front of him.

"A few years back we ran into a young girl and her mother came to us looking for protection; her mother was desperate for protection from the Mogadorians who were searching for them," Simmons said telling the story that had led to this very moment, the moment that had led them to corning the four. Six glanced at Avalon, who shrugged she knew that she should have been able to see this and it worried her how they had managed to slip around her like this. "It didn't make much sense so we agreed until we saw what we were up against, the mother and daughter fled leaving us to deal with those monsters. We lost twenty good men and women that day… that's when we started to prepare for more of those monsters. We swore that if we couldn't convince them to leave without bloodshed then we'd give them what they wanted," Simmons said bored as he watched the three Garde knowing that they didn't know how long he had been waiting for something like this. The three Garde looked at each other confused before Simmons snapped his fingers giving the signal to his men; as soon as he snapped his fingers they moved forward with speed to apprehend the three Garde; who seemed shocked that they had been able to do so. Avalon was pulled away from John, who struggled to reach her as a couple of soldiers held him tightly, he didn't know what the hell was going on but he hoped that this was all some sort of bad dream.

Simmons chuckled as he slowly approached the three struggling Garde, "I've always wondered what is it would be like to be betrayed by your own race," Simmons mused as he stopped in front of the Garde and held up a device that went crazy as it was pointed at them. Six struggled against her capturers as she glared at Simmons, "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded making Simmons chuckled before he stopped close to her, he tilted his head at the blonde as he watched her struggle confused about why she couldn't escape from her capturers. "What I mean is if your delightful number One and her Cêpan, Hilde hadn't come to us then we wouldn't be here now," Simmons said as they stared at him, he knew that he had caught them out and he couldn't believe that it had been that easy.

* * *

The next few hours for the three Garde were atrocious; they didn't know why the government agents had been able to restrain them so easily before they had been lead from the forest and imprisoned in trucks for the long drive back to America. As they were bundled out of the truck, Avalon gasped as she realised they were stood on Hoover Dam; John looked at her carefully as they waited for a man to approach them. The man smiled as he looked over the trio and Sam, who had been brought with them; he had to admit that he was a little taken back that they were all teenagers. "Are these the Garde from Lorien?" he asked as he looked at Simmons, who nodded his head eagerly at his superior making him smile as he realised that he had done something right; after he had failed in Ohio, he was pleased that he had been able to bring in at least three of the Garde. "I am Tom Banachek, the head of Sector Seven; and from now on this is where you will be living," the man said as he looked at them, Avalon frowned as she glanced at her friends, she had a feeling that the government had been waiting a long time for this and they knew more than they were letting on about them. Suddenly the Garde were separated into two groups making John panic as he fought against his handlers as he realised that he was being separated from Avalon. Tom looked at him confused before he turned to look at Simmons for an explanation, "They are a bonded pair Sir," Simmons explained making Tom smile as he looked at John and Avalon thoughtfully.

"Take them to the holding cells to join the other one," he ordered before he walked away to his office, it had been awhile since they had, had some new arrivals; he hadn't thought that they would ever have a bonded pair and he couldn't wait to see what their tests brought up. Avalon didn't enjoy what happened next, for one she feared that it would be the last time she would see John; whom she had been separated from. Another was the cold shower she and Six had been forced into before they were dragged into a changing room by the female guards and dressed in white clinical gowns. Afterwards they were lead down to the holding cells; Avalon was thrown into her holding cell making her glare at the guard who laughed as he typed in the locking code then he left with the other guard. Six was trapped in the holding cell next to Avalon's, her blue eyes focused on the darkened cell across from them; she looked at the brunette before she nodded at the holding cell as she sensed that they weren't alone down here. "Hello?" Avalon called softly knowing that someone was in the dark holding cell, she listened closely as she tried to figure out who was there before Six tried; the two watched curiously before a blonde woman slipped into view. Her grey eyes stared lifelessly at Six for a moment before she blinked as she looked at Avalon, a small smile filled her pale, thin face as she moved towards the bars of her cell. "Akela is that you?" the blonde breathed as she stared at Avalon shocked that she was seeing her, Six looked at Avalon confused wondering how the blonde knew her.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	4. Chapter 3: Difficult Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Difficult Situations.**

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Avalon asked confused as she stared at the blonde across the room from her, she didn't know who the blonde was but it was clear that she knew her and it made the brunette curious. "I can't believe that it's you… it's me Abbey, our grandmothers were on the old Lorien council together, we used to be best friends," the blonde said as she watched the brunette, she knew that it had been a long time before they had last seen one another but she couldn't believe that she was here. Avalon smiled at her finally remembered Abbey; her memory was still a little fuzzy about her life back on Lorien and the brunette accounted that to the fact that Liliana and James had hidden the truth from her about her true identity. "How have you been and how is Ella?" the blonde asked curiously, Avalon looked at her confused as she tried to figure out who Abbey was talking about; she didn't know who Ella was and she had a feeling that she was missing something here. "Who's Ella?" Six asked as she started to get annoyed that she was being left out of this conversation; Abbey stared at her for a moment before the doors to the holding bay opened. A group of men walked into the room and over to Avalon's holding cell before they opened her cell, "You are coming with us," one of them said before he grabbed hold of Avalon and pulled her from the cell. Avalon struggled against them while Six pushed herself to her feet; she glared at the men as they started to drag Avalon from the room. "Let her go," Six shouted taking not of the black gloves that the agents seemed to wear when they handled them; she wondered if that was the reason that they didn't seem to be able to fight them off.

"Stay out of this blondie," one of the men snapped as they started to lead Avalon from the room while Abbey stared at the brunette worried about what would happen to her old friend when she was out of the room. "I can only hope she isn't bonded," Abbey said sadly as she watched the door closed, she knew that her friend was going to suffer and she wasn't going to probably be seen again alive. Six looked at her worried as her mind quickly flashed with John; she had a feeling that he would be going out of his mind to find a way to get Avalon back. "And if she is?" Six asked making the blonde across from her frown; Abbey looked at the other Garde and shook her head sadly, she swallowed knowing what was going to happen to the brunette. "Then I can only hope they are both strong," she whispered, making the colour slowly leave Six's face at the thought of what would happen to her friend.

* * *

Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Leila sighed as she worked on the gardens with the younger members of the convent; she had yet to discover which of them was the Garde that she was looking for. Marina was sat working next to her, the two were currently talking about her life before the brunette had arrived; Leila wasn't paying much attention to what was being said but she knew that there was more Marina than the other members saw. Leila was broken out of her thoughts when the other brunette came across a plant and without thinking she blew on it, the plant slowly revived making Leila gasp. Marina paused as she looked up at her, she knew that she had been caught and that there would be no way to deny what she had just done; in her panic she leant back onto her garden sheers cutting her hand making her yelp. Leila smiled realising she had found Seven; she couldn't believe that she hadn't realised it before as she took Marina's injured hand and allowed it to heal between hers. Marina looked down in awe before looking at Leila realising who and what she was, "You're a Garde," Marina said making Leila nod before looking around to make sure that no one had seen or heard them. "Not here meet me tonight," Leila whispered as she glanced around making Marina nod understanding. The two of them smiled at each other before they went back to work, they continued to work throughout the morning before they were called in for lunch.

* * *

John groaned in pain as he curled up on the floor holding his stomach, his eyes forced shut trying to block out the world, Sam was looking worried at his best friend from his own cell next to John's. Outside John's cell stood Agent Simmons watching him, he found it interesting what John was doing, since it was Avalon being tortured not him. As he watched he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they were to kill Avalon; would John live on or would he die as well? Simmons sighed, while he had wanted nothing more than to learn more about these creatures who held a human form by any means necessary, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for them. Sam turned and glared at Simmons, he didn't understand the sick pleasure of them torturing his friends because they were not from this world. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Sam asked angrily, he couldn't believe that the agent was just standing there and watching John writhe in pain. "Don't worry he'll be fine, it's his girlfriend you should be worried about but we'll stop torturing her when we learn what we what," Simmons said dismissing Sam's words; he didn't think that the aliens had any rights here on earth so torture wasn't a problem for him. Sam stared at him feeling sick as he looked at him before he turned to look at John, who looked even worse now that he knew why he was feeling like this. John slowly opened his eyes before he glared at Simmons, who watched him with interest, "When this is over… you'll regret ever meeting me," John spat as he looked at the man that had caused all of this.

* * *

Avalon couldn't help the scream that tore through her throat as she lay tidied to the operating table as the people around her continued to torture her. "Please," Avalon begged as Tom Banachek walked towards her and stopped the torture for a moment, he tilted his head as he looked at the brunette. "All you have to do Miss. Halliwell is answer some questions for me for this to stop," Tom said making Avalon glare at him as she struggling against her restraints. "You can't escape Ms. Halliwell, these straps are from the ship that brought you here to earth; they were designed by Loriens to hold Loriens just like all our other weapons were designed by your people or the Mogadorians," he said smugly then he stepped back from Avalon and started to leave the room. "Call me when she decides to talk," he said as he signalled his men to continue to torture the brunette, Avalon closed her eyes trying to let her mind wonder to a happy place, a place where she was with John.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	5. Chapter 4: The Other Garde

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Other Garde.**

A figure hurried down the street in the pouring rain, he knew better than to attract too much attention to himself and his years of being on the run had taught him to make himself invisible to the people around him. The young man glanced at his surroundings as he hurried through the small Kansas town; he tilted his head curiously as he spotted a group of teenagers his ages, he watched them for a moment wishing that he could be like them. Shaking his head slightly, the young man pursed his lips as he watched them for a moment longer; he knew that he could never have what they had, no matter what he wanted. The young man hurried forward knowing that he had to get home, he knew that his Cêpan wasn't going to be happy if he stayed out later than he had promised; he was slowly getting tired of hiding away while other Garde were making the news. The young man sighed as he finally approached his home; he could see his Cêpan watching him from the window and knew that he was going to be in trouble. "Where have you been Christian?" Kurt asked as he approached his Garde, he was slowly losing his patience with him since Christian wanted to join the gathering forces of Garde that seemed to be running amok around the world. "I went to the shops," Christian said as he glanced at the television that was relaying the news that the terrorists from Ohio had finally been captured; he frowned knowing that this couldn't be good for the Garde, he had a feeling that this would only bring more trouble.

"Why can't we help them?" Christian asked as he looked at his Cêpan, he knew that Kurt wanted nothing more to do with the battle that raged around them; he seemed to forget why they had come to earth in the first place. "Because it isn't our place," Kurt said as he started to ignore his Garde, who stared at him frustrated; he knew that it wouldn't be long before Kurt forgot about Lorien and he wasn't going to wait around for that to happen. "Fine," Christian hissed as he stared at his Cêpan, he couldn't help but be disappointed that it had come to this; he'd had enough of trying to talk Kurt into doing something that he didn't want to do anymore. Storming back out of the house, Christian ran a hand through his dark hair before he looked back at his home; he couldn't believe that Kurt was refusing to get involved in their war. "Goodbye Kurt," the young Garde said as he shouldered his backpack, he hadn't told the Cêpan that he'd already stolen his box; he would find a way to open it without him, he needed to get involved in the battle that was happening around him.

* * *

Christian wasn't sure how long he had been walking before he realised that he was being followed, he swallowed nervously as he realised that it could be a Mogadorian since Kurt hadn't been too careful lately with moving around. Christian quickly turned into an alleyway, he knew that he needed a quick escape and using his legacy of teleportation he hoped that he would get away without getting into a fight that he wasn't prepared for. However before Christian had a chance to check his surrounds, he suddenly found himself blind to the world; he swallowed wondering what the hell was going on before he heard a voice behind him. "If you promise to listen to what I have to say then I'll give you back your sight," the voice said making Christian pause as he turned to face the sound of the voice; he tilted his head in thought for a moment before he nodded his head curious about who had been able to do this to him. Slowly Christian found himself able to see again, the man before him smirked before he grabbed his arm making Christian yelp in shock as he found his energy bring drained from him. Christian collapsed gasping for his breath before moving to glare at the man, he didn't know what had just happened but he didn't like it; the man before him looked around his age and seemed amused about what had just happened.

"Don't worry, that feeling is only temporary… the name is Michael," the man said as he moved to help Christian back to his feet, he knew that the other had no reason to trust him but they were in the same boat. Christian nodded his head wondering what had just happened to him before he noticed the marks of Lorien that Michael carried; he stared at him speechlessly as he realised what the other man was. "You're a Garde," Christian said taken back that he was finally meeting one of his kind, he hadn't known what to expect when he finally came into contact with the others; however he knew that he hadn't expected to be blinded and drained. "I need your help Christian… the fate of our world depends on it," Michael said making the other Garde look at him for a moment, he nodded his head eagerly wondering what could be so important; he had left his home to get involved in their war and he was surprised that he had managed to find it so quickly. "Akela has been captured by the government along with a couple of others, we need to rescue them," Michael said as he looked at Christian, he knew that this was where the war for them began.

* * *

The several hours since Avalon had been taken from her cell had been mind numbing for the two blondes that had been left behind; they knew that when the brunette returned that she wouldn't be in a good state. Abbey had spent her time talking to Six about her life before she had been captured, she had spent a lot of time thinking about what she could have done differently if she could turn back time. "Why can't we fight back against them?" Six asked annoyed as she thought about the fact that they hadn't stood a chance since they had arrived at the containment area; she looked over at Abbey who sighed as she leant against the wall of her own cell. "The cells were taken from the Lorien Ship that brought us here, they were designed to hold Garde and the weaponry was designed to be used against Garde," Abbey said with a shrug, she had long since accepted that she wasn't going to be getting out of the holding cell that she was locked in. Six looked at her before running an annoyed hand through her hair, "So they're using our own technology against us," she muttered annoyed before she started to pace up and down her cell while Abbey thought quietly to herself about their situation. Abbey looked towards the cell block door, she had long since given up on being rescued since she had lost her Cêpan, who had been killed in an accident created by Sector Seven. Even if the other Garde out there did know they had been captured, there was no chance that they would risk coming to the headquarters of an organisation set to hand them over to the Mogadorian once they had gained what they wanted from them.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	6. Chapter 5: Banding Together

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Banding Together.**

Sitting in the one of the empty room's in the convert late at night, Leila and Marina sat quietly talking about Lorien; Marina was thrilled to finally met someone from her planet especially since Adelina had stopped lost her faith in Lorien. "I saw it on the news, you're all wanted as terrorists back in America," Marina said in awe after she had listened to Leila's story, she couldn't believe that all that had happened in the last couple of months. Leila nodded her head as she thought about the public response to what had happened after they had fought the Mogadorians in Ohio; she knew that they would have some sort of backlash but she hadn't expected what had happened. "So the Mogadorians are looking for us?" Marina said as her hand slowly reached for the marks on her leg, she swallowed as she realised that her protection wouldn't save her and that she needed to start thinking about leaving the convent. "The charm protecting you has ended and the Mogadorians know… so we set out to find you all before it's too late," Leila said explaining part of the plan to search for the other Garde; they both sat quietly as Marina tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told. "What's the plan?" Marina asked making Leila smirk then she went on to explain that Camden and Mason were in France looking for another Garde who they had tracked down to Paris while the others were on a mission in America.

"Now all we need is your Cêpan and we can go," Leila said cheerfully as she thought about how easy this had all been, she knew that there were going to be times that the path that they had chosen would be difficult. Marina shook her head sadly, "She won't leave the nunnery, she's lost all trace of her Lorien Heritance," Marina explained as she looked down at her hands, she had been so lonely for years and now she had someone that she could turn to. Leila looked at the younger girl next to her and hugged her "We need to get out of her as soon as possible, I don't know how much longer we can stay but be prepared to leave at a moment's notice," Leila said making Marina nod her head as she realised whether she wanted it or not she had been pulled into a battle that she wasn't prepared for.

* * *

Christian sighed as he followed after Michael as they headed to a private building that was empty, he didn't know what he had been dragged into but he had a feeling that he was going to be facing his first battle as a Garde. "Okay there holding Akela and her companions Four, Six and a human named Sam are being held alongside another Grade named Abbey inside Hoover Dam," Michael said as he told Christian about what was going on; he knew that if they didn't act quickly that they were going to lose the Garde that had been captured; he didn't know what they would do if that happened. "We need you to teleport us in to the base so that we won't be noticed," Michael said as he explained his plan, he knew that there was going to be only one shot at this and they needed to be on the ball if they wanted to be successful. Christian nodded his head as he tried to keep up with what he was being told, he swallowed as he realised that this was serious and that if he messed up then he was going to get himself and other people killed. "What happens when we get inside?" Christian asked as the snuck into the building, they moved silently as they headed through the dark, damp and dirty building before they were facing two other Garde that were waiting for them.

"Christian Matthews, this is Paige Moore and Stanley Worthington aka Nine," Michael said as he introduced the newest member of his group to the others; he knew that they had to work perfectly together so that they could rescue the others. Stanley rolled his eyes as he looked at Christian before he moved away, Christian watched him before he looked at Paige who flashed him a smile. "Don't worry about him, he thinks he's better than the rest of us," the blonde said making Christian nod his head as he looked over at the other Garde; who was glaring at him before Michael stole his attention so that he could explain the plan to him before they went through with it.

* * *

John hissed under his breath as he glared weakly at the wall while Sam looked at him concerned, they both knew that Avalon was being tortured and Sam wasn't sure what he would do when John finally snapped. "John?" Sam asked as he moved slightly towards his friend, he wanted to know what he could do to make help his friend; he could tell that he was suffering and he was a little surprised that John could feel so much of Avalon's torture. "Tell me what I can do," Sam said feeling useless, he couldn't believe that he was so helpless right now; it had become clear to him that he was going to have to learn to stand on his own feet when it came to this battle, he couldn't be a dead weight for the team when they got out of here. Sam jumped shocked as John suddenly got to his feet and slammed himself into the cell doors with unbelievable power, he stared at a bright light formed over his friend as he ripped the cell doors off the cells and stepped outside once they had slammed into the far wall. Sam blinked as the alarms sounded in the chamber as he carefully got off his feet and looked at his friend, he could see that John was completely gone and he wondered what had happened before John disappeared out of the cells, leaving him behind.

* * *

Six and Abbey looked around them confused as the alarms went crazy, the two of them watched in amazement as their own cell doors reacted to something else in the security system and fell open. The two female Garde grinned at each other before the Dam started to shake and it didn't take an empath to tell them what was happening; they knew that John had finally snapped and nothing could stop him now. "Please let Avalon be okay," Six whispered as she and Abbey burst out of their holding bay and into the corridor, as they went they couldn't miss the path of destruction that John had created in his madness off finding Avalon. "Follow the trail of destruction?" Abbey guessed as she looked at Six, the blonde nodded her head before they took off before they could be caught; they knew that they had to stay alert now that they were out of their cells. The two female Garde knew that they had to catch up with John before he did some serious damage, if they didn't find him then there was a chance that not only would they lose John but Avalon as well. "I hope we find him in time," Abbey said as she looked at the damage, it was clear that if John continued that he would destroy the dam.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Hoover Dam

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mission Hoover Dam.**

Arriving inside Hoover Dam, Christian looked around as he checked the area to make sure that they were safe; he furrowed his brow as he admired the amount of damage that was around them. Michael grinned as he realised what had happened as he turned to face the others, "It looks like Four has gone on a rampage," he said making the others look at him before they glanced at the corridor surveying the damage. Paige swallowed wondering what could have caused him to do this, she knew that this made their job a little more difficult for them; they were looking for four Garde, a Cêpan and a human so they had to act fast. "Okay, Nine you go and find Sandor… we'll track down the others," Michael said making the other Garde nod his head before he disappeared down the corridor as the others prepared to head off to find the others. Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the Dam making the Garde look at each other concerned, "That can't be good," Michael said looking at the walls around them; the group froze as they heard two sets of footsteps approaching them. The small group backed against the wall as they prepared for whatever came their way; the three stared as two women appeared before making the three relax slightly.

Michael swallowed as he felt a strong pull towards the one of the blondes; she stared at him as if knowing what he felt before the other blonde stole her attention. "You're the other Garde," Christian said making the two glance at one another and nod, no one had expected it to be this easy and they had a feeling that it was only going to get harder. Six furrowed her brow as she looked at the others, she knew that this put them a step closer to having a full team but it made her wonder why they were in the dam of their own free will. "We came to rescue you," Paige said knowing that Michael was a little preoccupied with the fact that he had found his mate, she licked her lips wondering if that would happen to her at any point.

* * *

Sam had never seen anything like it in his entire life, as he watched John rampage through Hoover Dam in an attempt to find Avalon. He knew better than to try and approach his friend when he was like this; John wasn't him anymore and wasn't going to stop until he had Avalon safely back in his arms. It had been nearly thirty minutes since they had broken out of their cells, and John hadn't stopped fighting the idiots who kept getting in his way. Sam wasn't the least surprised that Agent Simmons hadn't been seen, though he did suspect the man was cowering in his office; he knew that John would kill him for what he had done to Avalon. John finally came to a stop at a locked door at the end of one of the corridors; Sam looked at him carefully realising that this must be where Avalon was being held. The human carefully slipped passed John who seemed to have frozen and peeked in through the window of the door; he felt sick as he realised what was happening inside. Sam quickly backed away from the door allowing John to step forward and blast the door out of his way; he wasn't going to stop until he had Avalon safe. Sam watched as John stalked into the room, the lab technicians and staff had all frozen in place; it was obvious that they had been trying to leave when John had arrived. The head of the lab slowly moved forward, making Sam raise an eyebrow at him; surely the man didn't have a death wish to even think of trying to talk some sense into a furious Garde, who looked ready to kill.

"Now young Garde, why don't you return to your cell… we'll return your mate after we are done with her," the head of the lab said as if talking to a disobedient child and not someone who had just torn apart the dam. Sam widened his eyes as he stared at the man that definitely had a death wish, he carefully back his way out of the laboratory and raced down the corridor knowing that he had to get away before John lost his temper. Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the dam making Sam knock down and look around concerned, he didn't know much about Hoover Dam and he wasn't sure that the structure could take much more without bursting. "Sam?" Six called as she hurried towards the human, she ignored the sense of relief that she had at seeing that he was okay; she knew that it was silly but she was glad that he hadn't been hurt. "What happened?" the blonde demanded making Sam smile at her, before glancing back down the corridor to the lab; he knew that whoever was with her had to be on their side otherwise Six wouldn't have travelled with them. "He went mad… can't blame him through. They were experimenting on her," Sam said sadly making Six pale at his words and Abbey look guilty knowing that this was her fault; the group slowly made their way down the smoky corridor, and froze when they saw a figure approaching them. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief as they realised it was John, who was carrying an unconscious Avalon in his arms; he looked rough and it was clear that he wasn't happy about what had happened.

John didn't pay much attention to the other Garde as he looked down at Avalon, he knew that she was recovering now and he hoped that she was going to be okay after what had happened to her. "Tell me someone knows how to get out of here," John said as he looked at the group, he wanted to get away from here before they ended up in more trouble and overpowered by the secret agents; Six nodded her head as she looked at Christian who shifted uncomfortable. "Okay everyone hold on," He muttered as he closed his eyes and focused as reinforcements approached in hopes of stopping the Garde from escaping; however before they could get any closer, the seven Garde, human and Cêpan disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Agent Simmons had never seen anything like this in his twenty years of working with Sector Seven, he hated to admit it but he was impressed that Four had managed to do so much damage to their base. He was currently standing in the remains of the lab where Avalon had been held, he stepped forward and looked at the damage that Four had done and frowned; he had never expected the Garde to be so powerful. Two junior members of Sector Seven looked at him concerned as he started to laugh madly, at the damage that lay around him; they wondered if their boss had finally gone insane. "Sir?" one of them asked unsure of what was happening, he were a little worried that he seemed so pleased with the amount of damage that had been caused. Simmons dismissed them amused as he looked around again, "Someday soon you'll have nowhere to run," he whispered then he turned and stormed out of the lab so that he could report to his boss.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	8. Chapter 7: Decision Making

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four, Sector Seven, The Characters or the Main plot line.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, I've been looking over the story and decided a revamp is in order like with my other stories; also not all characters in this story will match their counterparts in the book series.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Decision Making.**

Cassidy Banks had decided that she was lucky that Four had decided to fight back against the Mogadorians, if he hadn't he'd probably be dead like One, Two and Three; that would mean that she was next on the hit list. However it didn't mean that Cassidy herself wanted to get involved in the fighting, hell she was happy the way her life had turned out as it had with all the moving that she had done in the last few years. The blonde had been a little annoyed when Alejandro Castillo had turned up on her doorstep unannounced, she had been angry that someone had been able to track her down; she had hoped that none of the Garde would have been able to find her before Alejandro had found her. Cassidy sighed as she closed her blue eyes and tried to ignore the Garde that was sat in her living room, since her Cêpan had been killed she had been alone and now she was forced to spend time with someone she hated. Cassidy groaned as her empathy picked up on Alejandro's feelings, she hated that she couldn't control her newest ability while she stuck with someone like Alejandro. Cassidy's Cêpan, Erica, had been killed when they were in Nice after which Cassidy had moved to Paris in hopes of throwing the Mogadorians off of her trail while they searched for Four. Alejandro sighed at the stubbornness of the blonde before him, and sat back on her couch waiting for her to understand that it wasn't safe for them to stay there. "Relax Alex, it's not as if they know I'm here now," she said as she rolled her eyes, he had been trying to convince her to join the battle with the other Garde but had yet to succeed. However Cassidy paled as she heard someone knocking at the front door, she looked at Alejandro who chuckled amused as he looked back at her.

"I highly doubt the Mogadorians would knock," Alejandro said nodding at the door, making Cassidy scowl at him as she stood up to answer it; she knew that he was right and wished that he had never walked into her life. The male Garde couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as two more Garde stepped into the house; he watched the two for a moment before he deemed that they weren't a threat to his mate, he ignored the glare that Cassidy shot them. Alejandro stood from his place on Cassidy's couch and introduced himself to the two new Garde; "Hola I am Alejandro Castillo and this is my bonded Cassidy," he said as he pulled the blonde close before she slapped him away. Mason raised an eyebrow at Camden who rolled his eyes at the fact that they had noticed that there was a bonded couple; she didn't want anyone knowing that she was bonded to the most annoying man in the world.

* * *

Avalon sighed as she looked out of her hotel window it had been two days since her rescue and already she could feel something was wrong; she knew that she was slowly developing a new legacy and wanted to keep it to herself. The brunette had already started to arrange what they would do next while she had been tortured she had received a vision about the other crystals; she had decided to send three Garde to the Amazon for the Earth crystal, three others to Canada for the Fire crystal and three others to Russia for the Water crystal. John was leaning against the door frame watching the brunette, since they had escaped Hoover Dam he hadn't let Avalon out of his sight, worried that she may disappear if he were to blink. He knew it wasn't natural for Avalon to be having wave upon wave of visions but he knew time was running short for them here on Earth and that they needed to start acting fast so that they could save their own planet. Avalon felt her eyes flicker closed as she was assaulted by another vision making John approach her concerned, "The Air Crystal is in Asia," she whispered making John sigh knowing they were being spread to thinly as it was with the search for the missing Garde. John nodded his head as Six entered the room, she looked between the couple before she spoke, "I'll tell Camden to split his group of Six into two groups of three and head to Russia and Asia," she said noticing that Avalon was biting her lip, it was clear that something was on the brunette's mind.

* * *

Six sighed as she convinced John to go and have a lay down while she 'looked after' Avalon who was frowning as she looked out of the window; she closed her eyes knowing that she had to be careful. "He's not going to like it," Six told Avalon making her look at the blonde; Six could tell what Avalon was thinking and she knew John wasn't going to like it if she were to just disappear; the brunette was hiding something from the group and it made the blonde wonder. "It's something I have to do on my own… you guys can't help me," Avalon said quietly knowing she had to be careful, she didn't want to alert anyone else to what she was thinking about doing. Sam was asleep in the room next door while John was asleep just outside keeping an eye out for any government agents, he wasn't about to allow anything to happen to his mate again. Six groaned knowing she was going to regret helping Avalon out, but she knew the brunette wouldn't be doing this if it weren't important for their survival. "Be ready to leave at midnight tonight… I'll take care of the rest," she said as she stood to leave the room; Avalon looked at her gratefully before looking back out of the window as Six left her alone. The brunette bit her lip as she felt a headache starting to form, she hated that she was being forced to do this but they needed answers and she knew that only one person would be able to give them.

* * *

Avalon was ready at Midnight just as Six had asked and soon the two women were as far from the hotel as Six could take Avalon; she knew that the brunette was going to hurt John by doing this. "Be careful okay… John would kill me if you were hurt," Six said making Avalon nod in agreement before she gripped onto Six's arm and let her pupils dilate until they were nearly completely back. Six stared blankly into space making the brunette feel guilty about what she was about to do, "_When I am gone you will forget this happen… you will go back to the hotel and tomorrow you will go and help the others find the crystals,_"Avalon said while Six stood still and listened to what Avalon had commanded her to do. The brunette released Six and blinked as her eyes returned to normal, she licked her lips hating that she had been forced to use her new legacy against her friend but she didn't have a choice. Avalon quickly slipped away as Six came out of her trance, the brunette knew that the sooner that she had answers that she needed the better.

* * *

Bonded Pairs:

(Akela) Avalon Halliwell - John Smith (Four)

(Six) Jane Doe - Sam Goode

Abbey Jones - Michael Williams

(Five) Cassidy Banks - Alejandro Castillo

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	9. Chapter 8: Separate Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, Sector Seven or any character that are recognisible.

A/N: This story does not follow the main story line of Lorien Legacies and some of the character are a little different than they are in the books.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Separate Paths.**

Avalon shivered as she walked through the snow knowing that she was getting close, her thoughts resting on her new legacy; she felt a little guilty that she had used it on Six and she knew the other wouldn't be happy when she remembered what the brunette had done to her. Avalon was a little relieved that she'd had the sense to buy the clothes that she was wearing, she was dressed in a black peekaboo knit jumper and high waisted skinny jeans paired with black quilted ankle boots and a khaki fur hooded detachable lined parka. Avalon knew about her new legacy since Camden had spoken about it while she had been living with him and Mason, she knew that as her new legacy grew that she would be able to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. The brunette shook her head as she remembered telling the boys that she hoped that none of them gained that legacy and now it seemed her look that she would have it; she just hoped that it wouldn't send her on a power trip. Avalon was pleased that the ability only seemed to work when she was touching people; she wasn't sure what she would do when the it progressed to the point where she didn't need to touch people anymore. It was the reason she had decided to leave John and the others and take off on her own for a while besides she had her own part to play in their mission and she hoped that what she was doing wouldn't hurt the others too much.

The brunette knew that they would send one of the newly discovered Garde to track her down, it was one of his legacies and Avalon was already working on a way to block him from finding her. Avalon was currently in Alaska where she knew she would meet someone of great importance; she knew that she should have at least told Sam what she was doing but she couldn't risk him wanting to come with her. The brunette also hadn't been sure how to tell Sam that his father hadn't been abducted as he had thought; Avalon had been having visions of Malcolm Goode for a while now and she knew a little about him that would shock Sam if he knew. Avalon was here to seek out his help in controlling her new legacy since she knew something about Sam that he didn't know, she only hoped that Malcolm would be willing to help her.

* * *

John ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how and why his mate had left them, it made him wonder what she had seen that had caused her to walk away without telling him. "If she was my mate then I would have no problem finding her," Stanley said making a couple of the Garde roll their eyes as they all prepared to leave for their own missions; those who knew Avalon knew that she had done this for the right reasons. John glared at the other male Garde, he didn't know what it was about the other but he was slowly getting on his nerves; he couldn't stand Stanley and he was glad that they weren't going to be traveling together. "I mean, what sort of mate doesn't know how to find their own mate," Stanley said making Six glare at him, she was moments away from slapping him so that he would shut up; she knew what he was trying to do and John was falling for it. Abbey sighed as she looked at her own mate, she knew that Avalon had to be doing something important if she had walked away from John like she had and she hoped that her friend knew what she was doing. "I would be a better mate to Akela than he would ever me," Stanley said before John grabbed hold of him furious that he thought that he didn't care about Avalon, he knew what Stanley was trying to do and it was finally getting under his skin. The Garde smirked as he pushed John away from him as Six moved forward to stop them from fighting, they didn't need this right now and they needed to stay focused.

"You don't know Ava, so don't you dare say that you'd be a better mate for her," John snarled furiously as he glared at the other Garde, he didn't know what it was but something about him rubbed him up the wrong way. Stanley rolled his eyes annoyed that it had taken this long to get under John's skin, he snorted as Six pushed her way between the two before she looked at Stanley, she didn't know what he was playing at but they didn't need this right now. "Then why is it that you can't find her? Avalon deserves a better mate than you," Stanley said making John glare at him, it was clear to everyone what the Garde was saying and they hoped that he would understand that there was nothing that he could do to pull them apart. "I am the strongest member of the Garde and I am the one that deserves to have her," Stanley said making Six slowly step away from the two male Garde, she knew how this was going to end and she knew better than to stand in the way.

* * *

Avalon walked down the street towards the house where she knew she would find the man that she was looking for; the brunette licked her lips knowing that she was going to be fighting an uphill battle. Heading up the path, Avalon knocked on the door and shifted nervously, she glanced behind her as she heard someone coming to open the door; she looked up at the man who stood before her as the door opened. "Hello Malcolm," the brunette said making him stare at her, his brown eyes widening as he stared at Avalon; he blinked for a moment in shock before he swallowed nervously. She watched him curious before a cold wind blew down on them, "You look just like your mother, got your father's eyes though" Malcolm said making Avalon stare at him as he watched her; she didn't know anything about her real parents and it made her curious how he had known them. Malcolm showed the brunette into his home, he knew that he should have expected this sooner or later; he had been hiding for so long that he had lost track of the years and now he realised that the war was coming to an end.

Avalon settled herself down on the couch; she looked at Malcolm wanting answers that only he could give her; she licked her lips knowing that what he could tell her would change everything for the Garde. "What are you hiding Malcolm?" Avalon asked getting down to the point, she licked her lips knowing that the sooner that his secret was revealed the better. Malcolm stared at the brunette, he knew what she was taking about and he had hoped that his secret could be forgotten; he was aware that he was being selfish but he wanted Sam left out of this. "You need to tell me the truth Malcolm… Sam's in danger and right know he doesn't have that much time," Avalon told him making Malcolm spin round and look at the brunette in horror; this wasn't meant to happen and he knew that there was only one way that she could know about his son and he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	10. Chapter 9: Malcolm's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, Sector Seven or any character that are recognisible.

A/N: This story does not follow the main story line of Lorien Legacies and some of the character are a little different than they are in the books.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Malcolm's Secret.**

Malcolm sighed as he sat across from Avalon, he knew that she needed to hear his story but he never thought that he would be telling it to her; he had expected to take it to his grave. He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, he couldn't believe that this was happening, he was a little surprised that the brunette had been able to track him down; he never expected for her to be able to do it alone. "I know that this must be hard for you," Avalon said as she watched Malcolm, she had known when she set out to find him that this wasn't going to be easy; she knew that he had been hiding this for so long and now he was being forced to come clean. Malcolm licked his lips as he looked at the brunette, he wondered if she would understand why he had done what he had; he knew that it was difficult for anyone to understand what he had been through. "I guess it all began back in 1991," Malcolm said making Avalon nod her head, she watched him wondering how much she would learn from this; she knew that there was something about him that wasn't like the others that she knew. "I had gone to Paradise on a scouting mission for the council, they wanted to know if we could survive here on earth; it was there that I met Susan," Malcolm said making Avalon furrow her brow, she wondered what Sam's mother had to do with any of this. Malcolm watched the brunette, he knew that it would take a lot for her to understand but he planned on explaining as best as he could about what had happened.

"She was on spring break in Paradise and was visiting some relatives; she had the deepest brown eyes that I have ever seen," Malcolm said as he smiled to himself; he couldn't help but describe the woman that he loved, he knew that it was stupid but he had done what he had to, to protect her. Malcolm ran a hand through his hair, he looked at Avalon who was listening intently, he licked his lips wondering what she would do when they discovered that they weren't alone; he had a feeling that she was in for a surprise soon. "I'm not from earth as you know. But she was the one I had searched the whole of Lorien for, she was my bonded. We dated for a few weeks before I asked her to come and live with me," Malcolm said making her nod her head, she licked her lips knowing that she had so many questions about his relationship with Susan but she knew that it was better to listen. "Within the next year we were married and expecting our first child. Samuel Harold Goode was born 12th May 1995 he had his mother's brown eyes and my hair," Malcolm said as she watched him, she swallowed as she realised what he was saying; she couldn't believe that Sam was half-human, half-loric.

* * *

John, Jane and Sam were currently in Asia as they searched for the air crystal, they knew that there was a chance that Avalon wouldn't be coming back for a while and the three had decided to carry on with their mission. They had just stopped for the night when Sam started to feel light headed, while John seemed to still be upset with Avalon's disappearance; he wished that she had talked to him before she had disappeared. Six looked at Sam concerned, she could see that he wasn't feeling very well and slowly made her way over to him. "Are you feeling okay?" Six asked as she looked at him concerned, she didn't want anything to happen to him even if she wasn't going to admit that she had feelings for him. Sam nodded and wiped the sweat from his head and nodded when suddenly the world started to tip and the next thing Sam knew was Jane and John looking down at him; he furrowed his brow wondering what had happened. "Easy Sam," John said helping him sit upright; he looked at Six confused about what had just happened; he hadn't expected his friend to look so ill in such a short time. Sam felt a strange feeling in his fingers making him look down at them, "My hands feel strange," he said, his voice slightly off making the two Garde look at him even more concerned; they didn't know what was happening but they knew that it couldn't be good.

The sensation in his head started to tingle as well, making him sway from side to side; John gripped on to Sam's shoulder to keep him from falling on the floor again. "I don't feel so good," Sam said before his world went black making Six jump up and look at John panicked; she wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't like this and she had a feeling that this wasn't the least of the problems. "Do something," she said panicking as John set Sam gently on the floor as his mind flashed back to when Avalon had gained her first legacy; she had fainted when she had first come into her premonitions and now Sam had done the same. John shook his head "It's not possible," he whispered what the hell was going on, it wasn't possible; he knew that there was no way that Sam was developing a legacy. Six looked at John wondering what he had thought about, she needed to know why he had collapsed and she knew that John had an idea about why it had happened. "Sam's starting to develop Legacies," John said while he moved to sit down while Six looked at him then back at the unconscious Sam, she didn't know what to say about what John was suggesting.

* * *

"So Sam is half-Garde," Avalon said as she looked at Malcolm, who nodded his head as he looked at her; he glanced behind her as he spotted his house guest, he watched him for a moment before he looked at Avalon. "Yes… he should come into his legacies soon," Malcolm said as he glanced between the brunette and his guest, he knew that she wasn't going to like what was about to happen; he swallowed as his guest produced a weapon making Malcolm's eyes widen. "Is everything okay?" Avalon asked noticing the look that was on the man's face, she watched him wondering what was bothering him; she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, before she turned to look behind her. Avalon paled as she stared at the Mogadorian, she didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to get away from the Mogadorian who was pointing a weapon at her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle battling him on her own. "What the hell is going on?" Avalon asked as she looked at Malcolm for answers, she knew that there was no way that he would have betrayed her to the Mogadorians; he was a Loric like her and they needed to stick together. Malcolm stepped forward as he looked between Avalon and the Mogadorian before he sighed and focusing on the Garde; he knew that he had some explaining to do. "Avalon this is Adamus Sutekh," Malcolm said as he introduced the brunette to the Mogadorian that was pointing a weapon at her; however she didn't get to speak before an explosion rocked the house. Avalon looked out of the window; she cursed her luck that she had somehow managed to find herself in the middle of some sort of battle.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	11. Chapter 10: Adamus Sutekh

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, Sector Seven or any character that are recognisible.

A/N: This story does not follow the main story line of Lorien Legacies and some of the character are a little different than they are in the books.

Sorry for the delay in updating, I had to send my laptop for repairs.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Adamus Sutekh.**

Avalon groaned softly as she was slammed to the floor, she glared at Adamus as he fell on top of her; he rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up and away from the brunette before glancing behind. Avalon followed his gaze, the house was burning to the ground and there were shoots being fired around making it clear that whoever was doing this wanted the people inside dead. "Adam? Avalon?" Malcolm whispered as he signalled for the two to quickly follow him, he knew that it wouldn't be long before the people attacking the house figured out that they were no longer inside; Avalon hurried to her feet before she followed after Malcolm wondering why he was working with a Mogadorian. "We don't have much time… Avalon, Adamus is on our side," Malcolm said as he hurried them through the back woods that surrounded his home, he was aware that they were going to have to act quickly and that if they didn't then there was going to be a lot of trouble for them. Adamus frowned as he looked at Malcolm, he didn't know why his friend was talking like this was the last time that he would ever see him; he glanced at the brunette who looked equally as confused. "He'll tell you everything that you need to know… Adam, Avalon is one of the Garde, the one that I told you about," Malcolm said as he glanced around, he didn't want anyone catching the pair and he knew that it had to be him that was caught. Malcolm shook his head before he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Avalon, she furrowed her brow looking down at the item wondering what it was. "You'll know when the time comes," Malcolm said before another explosion rocked the area, he looked back towards his house hoping that he would be redeemed for what he was about to do.

"Adam I want you to swear loyalty to Avalon," Malcolm said making the Mogadorian look at him confused while Avalon stared at him, she opened her mouth to protest before Adamus nodded his head. Malcolm sighed as he watched his friend, he knew that this was a confusing time but he had to do this, Avalon was more important than she realised and she needed someone to protect her while she completed her quest. "Protect her like you have protected me," Malcolm urged the young Mogadorian, he hoped that this was a new beginning and would help Avalon become a better leader if she leant some tolerance for the Mogadorians; at least the ones that weren't out to kill her. "I swear," Adamus said as he looked at Avalon, she looked at the Mogadorian knowing that there might be a reason that Malcolm trusted him and she hoped that she was doing the right thing but letting this happen. "Avalon… there is so much that I need to tell you but now isn't the time, there is something that you need to know it's about your father," Malcolm said as he glanced around; he hoped that he would be able to tell her before she got a nasty shock. Avalon looked at him, she'd never really thought about her real parents since James and Lillian had been her parents; however before Malcolm could speak another blast rocked the area. "Go," Malcolm said pushing the two away, he knew that they had to leave otherwise they would all be caught and then this would be for nothing.

* * *

Avalon sighed as she walked through the snow, every so often she would look at Adamus curiously wondering what to make of the Mogadorian that was now traveling with her; she ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of what to do next. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Adamus asked as the brunette sat down in the snow, she shook her head annoyed not knowing what she was looking for; she was on a quest and she had no idea what for, she groaned feeling stupid before Adamus sat next to her. "Why did you come looking for Malcolm?" he asked curiously as he watched the brunette, he wasn't sure what to make of the brunette; she was meant to be something special but all he could see was a confused teenager, he often forgot that they were in a war were people were being forced to fight. "I don't know… I know his son and I wanted some answers," Avalon said shrugging before she pushed herself to her feet, she knew that they couldn't stay here long; Malcolm had sacrificed himself so that they could escape alive. Adamus watched her curiously, he wasn't ready to share his story yet with her but there was something about Avalon that told him that there was more to her than what met his eyes. "Now I'm left with nothing but more questions," Avalon muttered annoyed, she didn't like not knowing and she felt like there were thinking that were being hidden from her even now; she ran a hand through her hair before she shivered cold. "How about we find a hotel?" Adamus said knowing that they needed to get out of the snow, they had to think about their next move and he knew it would be a good idea for them to warm up.

* * *

General Sutekh frowned as he walked through the corridors of the Mogadorian earth base, he ignored some of the questioning looks as he headed towards the main operations room where he knew their leader would be. "Setrákus Ra," General Sutekh said as he walked into the operations room, he nodded his head at the leader who seemed to be focusing on something with his eyes closed; Setrákus Ra frowned at the disruption as he turned to face his general. "What is it Andrakkus?" Setrákus Ra asked as he turned to look at him, he raised an eyebrow as he stared at him; he didn't like to be disturbed as he thought about what he would do next, he had already destroyed Lorien and now only a few of them remained. "We have found one of them my lord," Andrakkus said as he looked at his leader, he watched as his friend shifted nervously before stepping forward slightly when Setrákus Ra signalled for the rest of the Mogadorians gathered to leave.

Once they were alone, Setrákus Ra pushed himself out of his seat and walked towards the other man; a smile forming on his face as he realised the second part of his search was going better than expected. "Which of my heirs did you find?" Setrákus Ra asked as he looked him, he needed to know what he was dealing with he knew that the older one was going to put up a fight but he knew she would see things his way sooner or later. "The younger one my lord… however she is seeking her sister," Andrakkus said as he shifted nervously, he knew that Setrákus Ra had a temper and he didn't wish to be on the wrong side of it; he watched as the Mogadorian leader smiled to himself. "Good… then I'll have the two of them back," Setrákus Ra said as he moved to sit back on his chair, he knew that things were starting to look up for him at last.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	12. Chapter 11: The Crystal of Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, Sector Seven or any character that are recognisible.

A/N: This story does not follow the main story line of Lorien Legacies and some of the character are a little different than they are in the books.

Sorry for the delay in updating, I had to send my laptop for repairs.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Crystal of Earth.**

"I can't believe that he didn't punch you," Abbey said as she looked at Stanley, she didn't know what it was about him but there was something that annoyed him her greatly and she had been disappointed when John didn't punch him. Stanley glared at her as they trekked through the Amazon jungle, he was a little surprised himself that John hadn't turned around and punched him for what he had said; the group moved quietly before Michael took Abbey's hand making her smile. "For the love of Lorien will you to stop it," Stanley muttered annoyed, he hated that he was stuck with a bonded pair on this trip and he hoped that they found the earth crystal that they needed; he ignored the grins from Abbey and Michael before they heard a strange noise behind them. "Please tell me that, that was one of you," Stanley said as he looked around, his hand moving to his joust rod so that they could prepare to defend themselves; Abbey glanced at Michael as they prepared to take on whatever was coming. The group heard a growl echoing through the trees, Abbey swallowed as she moved closer to Michael as they tried to work out what was coming for them. "Did Avalon say anything about these crystals being guarded?" Michael asked as something started to move towards them, Abbey shook her head knowing that if the brunette knew then she would have told them what to expect, however now they had to be prepared. Suddenly a Chimaera crashed through the undergrowth and leapt at the three Garde in an attempt to drive them apart, it snarled furiously as it looked over the three before it produced its long claws.

"Okay here's the plan… Abbey, you go and find the crystal while we hold off the Chimaera," Stanley said knowing that the blonde was in no shame to fight alongside them; she was still recovering from being held by the government agents. Michael produced his weapon as he nodded at his mate, he knew that they would be fine without her and they hoped that the crystal might have some way to help them with the Chimaera. Abbey quickly hurried away knowing that she had to be quick, she didn't know how long the two male Garde would be able to hold off the angry Chimaera; as she disappeared she wondered curiously what could go wrong. "Are you ready?" Stanley asked as he looked at Michael, who grinned at him and nodded his head before the Chimaera roared and launched itself at them.

* * *

Abbey ran her fingers through her hair, she had been searching for a while now and she knew that she had find the crystal; she groaned annoyed as she looked around, her grey eyes searching frantically around the rubble and she wondered what the building had been before it fell into disrepair. "Where is it?" Abbey said annoyed before she heard something crash behind her, she turned quickly to see the Chimaera charge through the wall; she squeaked as she realised that it had lost Stanley and Michael. Standing completely still Abbey stared at it wondering what she was going to do now, she watched as the Chimaera turned on her and charged as she stood frozen before Stanley knocked her out of the way. "Do you have a death wish?" he snapped at her with a cold glare, he sighed annoyed before looking over at Michael who was drawing the attention away from the other two Garde; he shook his head as he pulled himself from the floor while Abbey stared surprised that he had saved her. She quickly got to her feet before she looked at the Chimaera, she had a feeling that it would take the three of them to stop the creature; she had never seen one act like this before.

"There is no sign of the crystal… but I think if we defeat the Chimaera then we'll find the crystal," the blonde said as she watched Michael distract the Chimaera, she didn't want him to get hurt so she needed to act quickly; Stanley nodded his head as he watched the battle for a moment. "I don't know what to do," the Garde admitted making the blonde look at him, she had never expected to hear that Stanley and she knew that he wouldn't admit something like this easily. Abbey nodded her head at him as she nibbled on her lip before she noticed the far wall, she stared at it curiously before grinning. "We need to get the Chimaera to smash through that wall," Abbey said making Stanley look at her confused before she flashed him a smile and rushed forward; she stood in front of the Chimaera and waved her arms making the two male Garde look at her concerned. "Over here," Abbey shouted catching the Chimaera's attention, she bit her lip hoping that it would work before she took off running towards the wall that she had noticed with the Chimaera hot on her heels. The Chimaera swiped its long sharp claws at Abbey knocking her to the ground before it slammed into the wall, which crumbled under its wait; Stanley and Michael watched in shock as the Chimaera disappeared through the wall before they hurried towards Abbey. "Abbey," Michael said worried as he dropped to the floor next to his mate, he pulled her worried into his arms while Stanley pulled a black Lorien healing stone out of his bag to heal the blonde.

* * *

Walking through the hole that the Chimaera had made the three Garde looked around surprised at the fact that it had just disappeared; they looked at one another confused before Abbey smiled as she spotted the 9ct white gold, peridot & diamond pendant which was clearly the earth crystal. The crystal itself seemed to be levitated between two other stones making the group slowly approach it, they looked between one another before Stanley looked at Abbey. "You take it," he said knowing that the blonde deserved to be the one that took the crystal from its resting place; she had been the one who had come up with the plan that would help them find it. Abbey watched him for a moment before she nodded her head and carefully stepped forward to take the earth crystal from its place, she looked around warily as her hand closed around the crystal which started to glow a bright yellow. "What is that?" Michael asked as the crystal started to produce some sort of map on the wall in front of them, he stepped closer to Abbey who shrugged her shoulder confused as she slipped the crystal around her neck; it reminded her of the 9ct white gold pear shape amethyst & diamond pendant that Avalon wore around her neck. "I have no idea but I think it's the next part of our quest," Stanley said as he looked at the other two, he wasn't sure what was going on but he had a strange feeling that this was the start of their battle against the Mogadorians. Abbey looked at Michael for a moment, she knew that it had been a long time since there had been any time for them and she hoped that they would be prepared for what lay ahead. "So shall we follow the map?" Michael asked knowing that they were on their own for now and he wondered where this map would led them to.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Wanting Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, Sector Seven or any character that are recognisable.

A/N: This story does not follow the main story line of Lorien Legacies and some of the character are a little different than they are in the books.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Wanting Answers.**

Avalon smiled as she started to run herself a bath, she knew that it was a little sad that this was what excited her now; she shook her head as she closed the bathroom door behind her and sat on the toilet after she had closed the seat. The brunette watched the bath fill as she thought about how much her life had changed in just a short time; she had never thought that her life would turn out like this, she had always thought that she'd find a man, fall in love, settle down and have children. Of course, Avalon wouldn't trade John for anything but that didn't mean that she was curious about what it would be like if none of this had happened; she ignored the ache in her chest as she thought about John. The brunette sighed as she pushed herself to her feet and stopped the bath, she made sure the door was locked before she moved to strip out of her clothes; Avalon smiled as she slipped into the warm water and sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the bath. Resting for a moment, Avalon frowned wondering if there was anyone that she could contact; she remembered back at the battle back in Paradise and how the elders of old had contacted her. Shaking her head, Avalon opened her eyes knowing that she would need another Garde to help her to attempt something like that; the brunette took a deep breath before she dunked herself under the water so that she could clear her head slightly. Coming to the surface, Avalon brushed the wet hair from her face, she chewed on her lip knowing that there was so much going on and she felt so useless in her life; she didn't know what to do anymore and she knew that she had to be strong because people expected so much from her.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked as he blinked open his eyes, he didn't remember much but his head no longer ached and he felt different; he carefully sat up and looked at John and Six for answers. Six frowned as she looked at the human, she wasn't sure what to tell him since they didn't have any other answers but she knew that something big had happened to him. "You fainted…" John said as he looked at his friend, he wished there was some way that he could have all the answers right now; he didn't know what to do and things only seemed to be fall apart and he knew that Avalon would know what had to be done if she was here. "Sam we aren't sure why… but we think you are developing legacies," Six said gently making the human look at her, she offered him a small smile as she wondered if maybe Avalon had known that this was going to happen; the brunette had always had this sense and Six knew that the brunette wouldn't have just disappeared without reason. "I'm developing legacies?" Sam asked unsure what had caused this, he knew that this couldn't be possible since he wasn't from Lorien and it made him curious about his past; he had a feeling that it was linked to his father. John nodded his head as he ran a hand through his hair, his chest ached for a moment making him frown knowing that it was Avalon and he hoped that she was safe. "Okay…" Sam said as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just been told, he chewed on his lip wondering what could have caused this; he looked between his friends for answers and he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon.

* * *

"So what now?" Adamus asked when Avalon returned from her bath, he watched her wondering how she was going to fight against the invasion; she didn't seem like the sort that would last long in a battle. "I have no idea…" Avalon said shaking her head, she still felt so lost and she knew that there was something that she should know that she didn't; a part of her life that wanted to be discovered and it was rushing towards her. The brunette shook her head as she sat down and thought about what was going on, she knew that there was a lot of people counting on her and one mistake would led to not only her life but the end of her race; Avalon blinked back tears as she tried to think of what she could do. "I'm so lost," the brunette said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair, she knew that she had to do something but she wasn't sure; she cursed the people that had brought about this war, she didn't know what to think anymore. "Then find your way… the Mogadorians will not hesitate to kill you without a second thought," Adamus said making the brunette looked at him, he got to his feet and approached the Garde that was sat before him. Avalon watched him confused, she furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what he was doing; she quickly dived out of the way as he pulled out a weapon and took a swipe at her. "What the hell?" Avalon said enraged as she stared at the Mogadorian; she knew little of him only what she had been told and she hadn't been expecting this. "You said that you were lost… I am going to help you," Adamus said making the brunette stare at him worried; she didn't know what was going on but she hoped that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Looking at her Cêpan, the young Garde shivered against the cold as they walked through the street; she didn't know where she was going and she knew that it was important. "Crayton?" the girl asked as she hurried forward, her feet were starting to go numb and she was sure that her cheeks were flushed with the cold; she nibbled on her lip as she hurried to keep up with the fast moving man. "Crayton where are we going?" she asked softly as she glanced around warily, she didn't know what was going on but she knew that in the middle of a war was no time to mess around especially since sooner or later her existence would be discovered. "Somewhere," the Cêpan said as he didn't stop to look at her, he had been tasked to ensure that she would find her way and then protect her until she was reunited with the others that didn't know she existed. The girl sighed annoyed as she huffed in annoyance, she was twelve years old and had just barely escaped when Lorien had been destroyed; she hated that Crayton was keeping her in the dark about something.

"Crayton," she hissed annoyed as she stomped her numb left foot, she didn't know why her Cêpan was being so secretive but she wanted answers and soon. Crayton chuckled as he looked at the girl, her auburn hair dropped in waves and her brown eyes looked at him with curiosity as she tried to figure out what he was hiding from her. "Do not worry Ella," Crayton said as he looked down at his Garde, he knew that she wanted to know what he was keeping from her but he knew that she wouldn't believe him until they had tracked down the brunette in question. Ella huffed not liking his response as she pulled her coat closer to her body, she stared at him wondering what he was hiding from her; she knew that he was keeping something about her past from her.

* * *

Please Review or Subscribe or Favourite xxx


End file.
